The Resurrection and The Life
by BeyondLawlietBeyondCompare
Summary: Ulquiorra is dead. But before he dies he performs a ritual that will transfer his spirit into the body of another dying person. L is the recipient of Ulqi's powers and seeks revenge on his murderer Light Yagami. A very slight Death Note/Bleach X-over.


Ulquiorra lay injured and dying. Out of the corner of his eye he was able to faintly make out Orihime, the human girl who had been his captive.

_This human girl...she has been kind to me...I wish it didn't have to end this way...it is far to late to make amends with Orihime but_..._for her...I will do the human race a kindness_, thought the Arrancar to himself. _Perhaps...perhaps if I perform the ritual...I can find another body...perhaps a human worthy of my strength and powers...that will suffice...  
_

The ritual, called _El Expulsar del Alma, _was one of the most closely guarded secrets that Lord Aizen trusted only to his most capable Espadas, 5th ranking and up. With this, Ulquiorra's spirit, for only about a day could wander the Earth searching for a worth person to imprint upon, preferably one with a high spiritual energy or intellect. Upon finding said person, they would become infused with the immense powers and the appearance of Ulquiorra when in their Arrancan form. Unfortunately, the personality and memories are not transferred. The only catch is that the recipient of this new power must be dying.

_I don't have much time..._

Ulquiorra began to chant in a strange language unknown to both Ichigo and Orihime. Tears began to swell in Orihime's eyes and she reached out a hand towards the dying Arrancar. After he finished he released his spirit and faded to dust on the wind.

* * *

_I knew it...I knew it all along...you...you were Kira...you bastard..._

The final thoughts of a dying L. As he lay in Light arms, staring up at the smirking teen mouth agape, L's chest began to pain with the arrhythmia of his heart, and the anger of defeat.

_No...I can't let Light win...not like this...dammit!...I don't care about Near or Mello...I wanted to be the one to take this bastard down!...Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT!_

Everything suddenly went black, and when L opened his eyes he saw a barren land of dirt and craters. A low, bright moon hung in the sky and L glanced around at the desolation.

"So you are the one my spirit chose? A human with a vengeful heart? And my what a high spiritual energy."

L twirled around and found a man standing behind him. He was wearing a torn white coat, revealing a dark hole in his throat and a number 4 tattooed on his chest. Half of a white horned helmet was atop his head and his emerald green eyes shone in the moon's eerie light. Streaks that closely resembled tears ran down his face from his eyelids.

"Are you God?" asked L.

Ulquiorra chuckled a bit. "No, my name is Ulquiorra, and you are my recipient."

L narrowed his eyes, every bit suspicious of the man. "Recipient of what?"

"I am here because my spirit has chosen you to receive my power."

"Power?"

"Yes, Boy. Power. You have a high spiritual energy, more than worthy of becoming an Arrancar."

L rolled his eyes, this was nonsense and he was tired of hearing it.

"I don't know where I am or who you are. Whether you are Satan trying to deceive me or some other type of demon, I can't say. But I will tell you that I am not the least bit interested in this drivel. Good day."

L started to walk off. Ulquiorra gritted his teeth and ran after L. Next thing the detective knew he was having his throat squeezed shut by the Arrancar who was holding him high above the ground.

"You have no choice, Boy. No rights. No opinions. You are nothing but a lonely soul now. When you were alive you might have commanded some respect, but here you are just another worthless human boy."

Ulquiorra flung L into the ground. The detective held his throat, struggling to breathe. He looked up at Ulquiorra.

"Besides, Boy. Don't you want to avenge the human that took your life?"

Ulquiorra saw a flash of anger flicker through the human's eye. He had hit a raw nerve.

"What do I have to do?" replied L, through gritted teeth.

"Accept."

L nodded.

"Then it is done."


End file.
